


Decorticate and Dehiscence

by sachi_sama



Series: Love In Bloom [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bruises, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachi_sama/pseuds/sachi_sama
Summary: Shizuo ponders hidden meanings and buried truths in the language of flowers. Izaya makes for a good translator.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Love In Bloom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696390
Comments: 11
Kudos: 237
Collections: Shizaya*





	Decorticate and Dehiscence

**Author's Note:**

> "Bloody noses are just like roses,  
> But what happens when we are betrayed?  
> Won't you drag him to the shed,  
> And unload six rounds in their fucking face?  
> This is a sacrifice." --["KILL4ME"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTviW6w_-wI) by: Marilyn Manson

There's an entire language spoken with only flowers. Shizuo doesn't understand it, but he's curious now that he's been exposed. Before Ami, he never once thought about what flowers could represent aside from a present between couples, or something pretty to look at on a walk.

Ami told him his flower was a gladiolus once, and then she'd smiled in such a sincere way, and Shizuo found himself looking up what the hell that could possibly mean. “Strength of character, faithfulness, and honor.” Yeah, Shizuo doesn't think that's the least bit accurate, and Ami is no longer a part of his life, or ever really was at all, but he does have her to think for teaching him to look for hidden meanings.

When Izaya went to Ami and confronted her, he came back with marigolds. Shizuo almost didn't think anything of it, because Izaya can be _very_ distracting, but eventually he looked up what marigolds could mean, too. “Passion and creativity” was his first result, but underneath, a hidden meaning. “Cruelty, grief, and jealousy.” Izaya only laughed it off and said he bought the first flowers he could find. Shizuo knew better than to believe him.

Shizuo is aware he isn't the smartest person in the world, a fact of which Izaya always reminds him of, but Shizuo _is_ instinctual, and he thinks being the latter is better for him in reading someone like Izaya. Being smart like Izaya would only result in the two of them always speaking in riddles and lies. Instead, Shizuo has the power to see through Izaya's lies, and Shizuo doesn't give a fuck about riddles enough to even attempt to solve them in the first place. Shizuo likes to think he keeps Izaya in check, but at the same time, the darkness in Izaya's eyes or the sharpest glint of his smile will have Shizuo knowing he's as powerless in stopping Izaya as Izaya is in stopping Shizuo.

They're the most dangerous men in the city for a reason, after all.

Still, Shizuo can brush off every warning from his friends and even his own pinpricks of intuition when Izaya is under him, next to him, opening for Shizuo's cock and demanding more and more. Bad things are still happening in the city, just like they always are, and likely always will be, and even knowing Izaya is involved in it somewhere doesn't bother Shizuo like it used to. Something inside him has steadily been growing more and more, unraveling and tangling and _festering_ in his soul in a way that can only be associated with Izaya.

Shizuo knows he loves Izaya. Shizuo loves Izaya _so_ much that it blinds him, fools him, keeps him wrapped in the cocoon of contentment that Izaya made for them both. And underneath it all, Shizuo knows Izaya loves him, too. Izaya admitted as much when he said he would do anything, _anything_ to keep Shizuo with him.

Sometimes Shizuo wonders if Izaya would have killed Ami, had she not heeded the warning and left Shizuo alone. The thought makes him sick to his stomach, especially because he thinks...maybe Izaya would have. No, he knows Izaya would have. Maybe not directly, maybe not himself, but she would have been removed from the picture entirely, one way or another, and Shizuo feels even sicker to know he still wouldn't be able to stay away from Izaya after something like that had happened.

When Shizuo arrives at Izaya's place, he can tell immediately Izaya isn't there. It's more than the lack of Izaya's coat and shoes— It's a lack of presence. Izaya is an electric energy in the air, one that can't possibly be ignored. Likely, Izaya is off wreaking havoc somewhere. Shizuo frowns at the thought, but he still kicks his shoes off and goes about his usual routine instead of going off to find Izaya and stop whatever it is he's doing.

He's only just gotten out of the shower when he senses Izaya's returned. Shizuo hurries and dresses, eager to see Izaya, as he always is. He'd never say it to Izaya, of course, but Shizuo doesn't feel at home until Izaya is next to him, within reach.

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya purrs, holding up a bag as he hangs his coat up. “I got dinner. I hope you weren't waiting long for me.”

“I only just got back,” Shizuo says, crossing the room and pulling Izaya to him, yanking him into a bruising, hungry kiss. Like this, it's almost easy to piece together Izaya's day. Shizuo can smell it on him, the different parts of the city. He knows no one else has touched Izaya today, not even brushing against him in passing. Izaya smells only of himself, and of Shizuo, like he always does. Shizuo growls lowly, knowing in his heart this means Izaya was safe all day, but more than that, others weren't likely safe from Izaya, who does his work in the shadows.

“Are you and your nose eavesdropping on me again?” Izaya asks, one of his hands on Shizuo's cheek. “You could just ask what I've been up to.”

“You're a liar,” Shizuo says easily. “I can't ask you anything.”

“How cruel of you. I always tell you the truth.”

“No, you tell me some bullshit version of the truth. There's a difference.”

“If it's deep-seated in the truth, then it's truth all the same,” Izaya says, pulling back from Shizuo and licking his lips. “You're only trying to smell other people on me. Making sure I'm staying faithful to you?”

“Of course,” Shizuo says, snatching up the bag to see what Izaya brought home. “Everyone knows you're mine.”

“Mm,” Izaya hums, looking pleased. “But some people have a death wish all the same.”

Shizuo tears into the bag, happy to see a steak for himself. He never told Izaya how he likes his steak cooked, but of course it's right. Sometimes he wonders just how long Izaya has been studying him, wonders if it was even before Shinra introduced them. He's long since decided he doesn't want to know the answer.

Izaya has a salad for himself, topped with seared tuna that's not cooked through. He sits next to Shizuo, sipping from a glass of expensive red wine. Shizuo thinks to himself this takeout was likely pricey as well, as the name on the bag is from a place he doesn't recognize.

“So,” Izaya says pleasantly, “how was your day, Shizu-chan?”

Shizuo snorts. Izaya making small talk with him over dinner is as surreal as anything else they do together that isn't destroying the city or fucking, but it's always welcomed, because Shizuo loves to hear Izaya talk. Another thing he'd never admit to.

“It was the same as every day. Tom-san let me go a little early, though. He said he had some personal things to sort out.” Shizuo reaches over and takes Izaya's wine glass, trying a small sip. He doesn't like wine really, but he likes to share with Izaya, who always lets him.

“Personal things. Hmmm. Maybe a lucky lady.” Izaya rests his chin in his hand, observes Shizuo. “Speaking of luck, what has your little inner circle been saying about your increased time here? Have you told them about me?”

“They don't like you. You know that.”

“I do. In all honesty, they have good reasons, don't they? But here you are.” Izaya spears a big piece of lettuce, nibbles at it almost thoughtfully before he continues. “I'm honored, Shizu-chan, that you would choose me over the opinions of your friends.”

“Shut up. It's not like that. You're just—“ _You_. He wishes he had more articulate ways to express what he's thinking, but it's almost impossible for him to do so with words. “I like being here,” he says instead. “I like being here with you.”

“I like you being here with me.” Izaya's words seem to be sincere, and the way he's looking at Shizuo is nothing short of loving.

Shizuo blushes, looks down at his dinner. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“What do your...uh. Friends say about me?” He pauses. “Do you _have_ friends?”

Izaya doesn't even look offended. It's actually hard to offend Izaya, unlike Shizuo, who gets angry at everything. Izaya seems immune to most insults, and the only way Shizuo has found to actually _hurt_ him has been to imply someone else's importance is above Izaya's own.

“Just Shinra, who likes you only a little less than me.” Izaya smiles, takes another sip of wine. “You're far more popular than I am.”

“You could have friends,” Shizuo says, trying to imagine it. Izaya has always been around people, but then... Shizuo doesn't think he's seen Izaya interact in a way that wasn't antagonistic.

“I probably could, but I don't want them.” Izaya's gaze sharpens, bores into Shizuo's. “I only want you.”

“Only me? Won't you get bored?”

“No. You never bore me, even when you're not doing anything at all. Even when you're only sleeping. I always only want you.”

Izaya has a tendency to go from saying the most mundane, simple things to saying something that knocks Shizuo sideways, either from intensity or audacity—usually both. Izaya doesn't speak often of feelings, and the two of them haven't even worked out what they are to each other, but it's easy not to be worried about such things when Izaya is watching Shizuo playfully from over the rim of a wine glass, smirk on his face because he knows _exactly_ what Shizuo is thinking about.

“And how did you want me, Izaya?” Shizuo asks, eyes locked on Izaya's throat bobbing as he swallows the last of the wine.

“You know exactly how.”

Shizuo sets his utensils down, not hungry anymore, not for food, at least. He craves Izaya as much as always does, more and more, no matter how many times he's had him. He stands, leaning over Izaya in his chair, tangling his hand in Izaya's hair as he yanks Izaya into another kiss.

“Were you done?” Izaya asks softly. He motions to the counter. “I brought you dessert.”

“You're dessert,” Shizuo says, lifting Izaya into his arms and carrying him up the stairs to the bedroom. They've had sex all over the apartment by this point, but Shizuo still likes it best in Izaya's bed, in those expensive as shit sheets with Izaya underneath him, perfect hands clenched in the silky smooth fabric.

Undressing Izaya never loses its luster. Izaya is gorgeous, and he always allows Shizuo to go as slowly or as quickly as he likes. Shizuo can get lost in just _looking_ at Izaya's body. He's never found anything so beautiful before, has also never wanted to mark and _bruise_ anything so badly in his entire life. He's wondered if it was leftover aggression from their past, but lately he's been thinking it's because Izaya is _his_. _Only_ his. And everyone should fucking know it.

“I've been thinking,” Izaya says as Shizuo lays him out on the mattress, fully bared and spread out. He hisses when Shizuo's tongue swirls around his nipple. “How many times in a row do you think you can fuck me?”

“Huh?” Shizuo asks stupidly, lifting his head from where it was buried in Izaya's chest. He wipes drool off his chin. “What's the normal amount?”

“Less than you can give me, I'm sure.” Izaya arches under him, capturing Shizuo's attention once more with his body. “You're a monster, after all. If your sexual stamina can match your strength, I'd be under you for hours, right?”

“Wouldn't that...uh...” Shizuo's mouth waters at the thought of Izaya's body filled with Shizuo's dick and his come, so much that it'd be leaking out of him, seeping in between his thighs. “It wouldn't hurt you?”

“Let's find out,” Izaya says simply, handing Shizuo a new bottle of lube. They go through them frequently. “And stop drooling over me long enough to undress yourself. I want to see you, too.”

“Right,” Shizuo says, already eager to be inside Izaya, to push himself to his limit and fill Izaya until Izaya is wrecked. He thinks of something, pauses. “Should we...have a safe word?”

“As if words have ever stopped you.” Izaya laughs, pulling Shizuo's shirt up and off, tossing it to the side. “No. No matter what I say, I want all you have. I don't want you to stop.”

“ _Izaya...”_ Shizuo growls, leans down and licks into Izaya's mouth as Izaya focuses on undoing Shizuo's pants, pushes them down with his feet while Shizuo coats his fingers with the lube. It's quick, frantic. It's always this way until Shizuo is finally pushing a finger inside.

“Hurry it up,” Izaya hisses, clenching around Shizuo's finger. “One isn't anything to me anymore.”

“I know, I know, I just— I want to do it right. You could still tear, you know. If I'm too rough once, that's all it takes.” Despite his words, Shizuo adds another finger, giving Izaya what he wants. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“Don't you?” Izaya presses his hips down against Shizuo's fingers, driving them inside deeper. “Haven't I earned you hurting me? I certainly want you to.”

Shizuo hisses, looking down over the scratches, bites, and bruises all over Izaya's body. It should sicken him to see them and know he's the one who did it, but it only adds fuel to the fire inside his veins, makes him want to tear Izaya apart and be the only one who can hurt him, the only one who can pleasure him. Shizuo wants Izaya to be his in every way entirely, wants Izaya to think of nothing else but being opened and fucked out on Shizuo's dick, wants Izaya _desperate_ for it.

“See?” Izaya asks, looking so smug it makes Shizuo's teeth grind together. “You want to. You want to ruin me for everyone else, admit it.”

“I do,” Shizuo says, hating himself as he says it. He adds a third finger, picks up his pace, fucks Izaya with them until Izaya is gasping and writhing. “I only want you to look at me.”

“Shizu— _Nnn!_ Hurry up, hurry up, I want it!”

“I know what you want.” Shizuo glares down at him, at his fingers disappearing inside Izaya's body. He purrs at the sight, loving the way Izaya looks like this, flushed and trembling with desire. “I want you to say it anyway.”

“Ha...! Trying your hand...at being...forceful...Shizu-chan?” Izaya asks, laughing shortly, his hips twitching and pressing down against Shizuo's fingers.

“It's only right, isn't it?” Shizuo asks. He could be angry at how far Izaya has dragged him down and corrupted him, but deep down Shizuo knows he was always corrupted, every bit as bad as Izaya already. It was easier to hate Izaya before than to hate himself, but he's always known he would follow that sly smirk and narrow frame anywhere, into Hell itself if he had to.

“I want...you inside me!” Izaya breathes, whining in his throat when Shizuo drives his fingers in as deeply as they can go, pressing hard against Izaya's prostate and not letting up on the pressure.

“I'm already inside you,” Shizuo says, his eyes still focused on the way Izaya's body opens for him, the way it seems to always pulls Shizuo inside further, to egg him on until Shizuo can't hold back anymore, just like always.

“Shizuo— _fuck_ , you're—!” Izaya's legs thrash around from their place on either side of Shizuo, his eyes full of tears as the most sensitive part of him is abused mercilessly. Shizuo doesn't let up, presses harder, and grins in cruel satisfaction when Izaya comes hard, just from this.

“Look at you,” Shizuo murmurs, keeping his hand moving even while Izaya spasms and sobs under him. “You always cling so greedily to whatever I put inside you. You just love being filled.”

“Shizu-chan...” Izaya manages, whining again when Shizuo pulls his fingers out abruptly, using his free hand to coat his dick in lube.

“Shh. I know it's not enough. You asked me for all I have, right?” Shizuo doesn't waste any more time. He lines himself up with Izaya's entrance, pressing against, but not in. Not yet. “Tell me what you want.”

Izaya laughs again, though it sounds more unhinged and broken than anything. “So cruel to me, Shizu-chan. Always so cruel.” Izaya's legs curl around Shizuo's waist, not so subtly pulling him forward until the head of his dick is pressing into Izaya. “ _Oh—_ This, this is what I want. Your dick, Shizu-chan, it's all I ever want.”

“Yeah?” Shizuo asks. He leans down, licks the few tears that fell onto Izaya's cheek as he pushes his hips forward, sliding home where he belongs in one fluid motion. Izaya's body welcomes him. It always does. “You love me inside you. I thought at first it was the novelty of it, but you really won't relax until I'm in you as deeply as I can go.”

“I can't...can't focus without it...” Izaya gasps, his nails digging into Shizuo's shoulders. “Even when I...have you, it's never enough. I want all you have, everything, only for me, until...until there's nothing left...for anyone else!”

“You love it. You're so fucking greedy for it.” Shizuo laughs softly, pulling his hips backwards before jerking forward once more, addicted to the heat of Izaya around him. He sets a pace, each time fucking as deeply into Izaya as he can go.

“I do, I love it, I love—“ _You_. Izaya doesn't say it, but they both feel it. That strange _thing_ inside Shizuo, that sticky, festering, _dark_ feeling grows, grows, grows until it's all Shizuo can feel, all he can think about, and he knows all the things he hates about Izaya, those underhanded things, those terrible things, they're a _fraction_ of what Shizuo would do to anyone who ever tried to take Izaya from him.

“Me too,” Shizuo says, and then he's speeding up, holding Izaya's hips and pulling Izaya down to meet him when he thrusts forward until he's coming inside Izaya, pressing as deeply as he can go and watching Izaya's eyes widen at the feeling. Shizuo doesn't so much as hesitate before resuming his pace, already hard and wanting again. He finds it much easier to work himself inside with the added lubrication, with the way Izaya is already so lax around him.

“Yes, _yes_ , fuck,” Izaya groans, hard and panting under Shizuo. “Keep going, give me _everything._ ”

“I will,” Shizuo says, and he means it. Everything he is, everything he has, good and bad, he wants Izaya to have it. “Take me, Izaya.”

“I _am_...!” Izaya seizes, writhing once more in an orgasm, his hole fluttering and tightening around Shizuo's dick, milking it until Shizuo is coming once more as well, his mouth open and drooling on the pillow next to Izaya's head.

Again, Shizuo's hips start to move almost without his permission, and Shizuo loves the sound of their bodies meeting between his thrusts, loves the way Izaya's breathing mingles in with it.

“ _Monster_ , you're a monster,” Izaya moans, a delirious smile on his face as Shizuo keeps fucking into him.

“Take me, Izaya, all I have, like you said,” Shizuo growls into Izaya's ear. He pulls out, relishing the way Izaya whimpers and garbles out some half-formed complaints at the loss. Shizuo puts a hand on Izaya's hip, turns him, rolling him until Izaya's back is pressed flushed to Shizuo's chest. Shizuo reaches out, takes Izaya's thigh, lifts it up and sideways as he guides his dick back inside Izaya, able to rock even deeper from this new angle.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Shizu-chan...” Izaya's head tips back against Shizuo's shoulder as Shizuo picks up the pace.

“You like it?” Shizuo asks, using his strength to move Izaya's entire body backwards and onto his dick. “Feels so fuckin' good inside you, Izaya... You feel good, too?”

“Yes, _yes_ , just keep going, please, give me more...!”

Izaya's never pleaded for him like this. Shizuo goes harder, well aware he's the only reason they're still moving, Izaya useless in front of him. One of Izaya's hands reaches back until it's tangling in Shizuo's hair, his other curling around and gripping Shizuo's ass, weakly trying to pull him in harder.

“ _God_ , hnn, you're so...so deep inside me... Shizu-chan, it's so much...”

“Mm...” Shizuo releases Izaya's thigh, presses his hand down against Izaya's lower stomach, growling lowly when he can almost _feel_ himself moving inside Izaya, can feel Izaya's body yielding and submitting to him, even if Izaya himself never would. Izaya is emitting breathy gasps between every thrust, tiny “ah, ah, ah” noises of pleasure, the occasional whimper. Shizuo doesn't know why he ever thought Izaya would be quiet during sex. Izaya never shuts up, and this is no different.

“Tell me how it feels...” Shizuo demands, loving how honest Izaya is like this. He can never stop asking questions, demanding answers. Izaya is never more honest than when he's stretched out around Shizuo's body, covered and filled with come.

“So good, _so_ good, Shizu-chan...!”

“Gonna buy you a plug, Izaya,” Shizuo growls into Izaya's ear, moans at the feeling of Izaya clenching around him in answer. “Gonna fill you and—hnnn—plug you up...keep you ready for me...”

“Yes, fuck, _Shizuo_ , yes!”

“You're _mine_ , Izaya,” Shizuo hisses, resisting the urge to do something crazy like bite Izaya as hard as he can, to _really_ hurt him, tear his skin, _anything_ to keep Izaya focused on him, always. “No one else will ever—fuck you like this. No one else can do it like I do, right? No one else could make you this fucked out, could fill you up the way you love like me.”

“I do love it... Oh, fuck, Shizuo, I love it...!”

“Say you're mine.” Shizuo presses forward harder, does bite Izaya, can't help it, but he holds back from hurting Izaya too badly. “Say it...or I'm stopping...!”

“Yours, I'm yours, I only want you! I only—ah...!” Izaya comes, his body tightening once more around Shizuo's.

Satisfied with Izaya's words and with Izaya's hole spasming around him, Shizuo pulls Izaya closer and comes inside him again, watching Izaya's lashes flutter and Izaya's mouth drop open. Tired of not being able to see Izaya clearly, Shizuo rearranges them to their earlier position, Izaya underneath him, legs spread wide. Shizuo groans at the sight of himself leaking out of Izaya's abused hole.

“More?” Izaya asks breathlessly. Shizuo licks the small line of drool on Izaya's chin, pecks sweetly at Izaya's lips.

“Gonna fill you up,” Shizuo pants, already pressing his dick back inside.

“I'm...already...so full of you...” Izaya gasps, and Shizuo loves the sound of that, can't stop himself from pounding inside Izaya harder than he ever has before. Izaya howls under him, isn't getting hard again, but that's okay. Izaya asked for all Shizuo has, no matter what.

Again and again, Shizuo fills Izaya, each time pausing only long enough to kiss Izaya lovingly, to stroke his bangs off his sweaty forehead. Izaya is a blissful, fucked out _mess_ under Shizuo, his eyes half-lidded and barely cognizant anymore. Shizuo loses count of how many times he comes, but the inside of Izaya's thighs are slick, painted with Shizuo's come that can no longer fit inside Izaya's body.

“You want more?” Shizuo asks, barely recognizing his own voice anymore. He's already moving again, not waiting for Izaya's answer, but Izaya nods anyway, his jaw slack and covered with his own drool by this point. Shizuo grins down at him, reaches up, presses a finger inside Izaya's mouth, watching with hungry eyes as Izaya curls his tongue around it, sucks at it while looking up at Shizuo. “Fuck, Izaya. You're so beautiful... The most...beautiful thing I've seen...!”

When Shizuo comes again, he flops onto Izaya, pulling his finger from Izaya's mouth, reaching down to curl his hand around Izaya's dick.

“N-no, Shizu-chan, I can't—“ Izaya starts, pawing weakly at Shizuo.

“Shut up. You can. You _will_.” Shizuo pumps Izaya quickly, watching as Izaya's eyes roll back and his body starts to convulse. When Izaya comes for him, it's clearly painful, but Izaya moans all the same, going lax under Shizuo and breathing heavily, his eyes unfocused and dazed.

They lie together, still joined, Izaya's hands petting through Shizuo's hair and Shizuo struggling to stay conscious. Izaya is always so agreeable after getting fucked. It's one of the best times to talk to him, second only to demanding truth from Izaya _while_ fucking him.

“Hey, Izaya... I've been thinking...”

“Hmm?”

“What flower do you think I'm like?” It's a stupid question, but Shizuo is curious. Ami didn't know him, not really. Didn't know how awful he can be, how dark and twisted. Izaya knows. And Izaya loves him anyway.

“What?” Izaya giggles, tugs playfully at Shizuo's hair. “What's brought this on?”

“You reminded me flowers have this entire...language. I'm just curious. What am I like, to you?”

Izaya doesn't answer for a while, and Shizuo worries Izaya is pissed, thinking of Ami, but then Izaya hums thoughtfully and wraps his arms around Shizuo's neck, hugging him tightly.

“Kudzu.”

“ _Kudzu?_ Those aren't flowers!” Shizuo huffs, lifting on his elbows to glower down at Izaya.

“Kudzu is in the vine family, but there _is_ a flower. Look it up.” Izaya stretches under Shizuo, sighing happily when his joints pop. “That's what you are. Hard to kill, stubborn, overtaking any and everything in your path until you're all that's left. It's very fitting.”

“Annoying. You're annoying.”

“I'm only being honest! Come on, what am _I_ like then? Surely you have some ideas, if you're asking me what I think _you_ are.”

“But I don't know all the stuff! It's not gonna be... _right_.”

“This is all speculative. There is no right or wrong.”

“I'm not saying. You're gonna make fun of me.”

“You won't tell me?” Izaya pouts, reaches up to pinch Shizuo's nose. “Not even for a Scooby Snack, Shizu-chan?”

“HAH?!”

Izaya cackles under him, doesn't so much as flinch at Shizuo's growls and threats. Shizuo gives up being angry, likes the look of happiness on Izaya's face. Even after their rough, biting sex, Shizuo still finds himself wrapped around Izaya's pinky.

“Well,” Shizuo says, swatting at Izaya for good measure and settling back over him so he can bury his head in Izaya's pillow. “I thought of a rose, because roses are pretty, and because they're thorny and hard to be around. But that didn't seem right.”

“Mm,” Izaya agrees.

“So then I thought of dangerous flowers. Poisonous ones, and the best of those would be the foxglove, which can also mean insincerity, and you're pretty insincere. Or a lily of the valley or something awful like that.”

Izaya laughs, tugging at Shizuo's hair. “You're so flattering, Shizu-chan.”

“Shut up, Im not done. And anyway, you called me an invasive _vine,_ so fuck you.”

“Okay. Continue, then.” Shizuo can tell from Izaya's voice that Izaya is still smiling.

“But those didn't seem right. I read that the more beautiful something is, the more dangerous it is in the wild. So then, you'd be something else entirely. Something undiscovered yet.”

“Ah,” Izaya says. “So you don't have an exact answer, after all.”

“I do. My answer is that you're beyond comprehension.”

Izaya laughs again, and Shizuo loves how unhindered Izaya sounds, how _happy_.

“I love that. Beyond comprehension. It's almost poetic, until you realize the source.”

“ _Hey.”_

“So the two of us are an invasive, pesky vine, and a vicious, poisonous flower that hasn't yet been classified. How unfortunate for everyone that we've found each other, don't you think?” Izaya asks, and Shizuo smiles.

“But fortunate for us.”

“Yes,” Izaya agrees, and Shizuo doesn't have to dig deep to find a hidden meaning in his words. “Fortunate for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> SACHI YOU SAID THIS WAS COMPLETE. Maybe now it is. I'm a dirty liar, what do you want from me? 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://sachigram.tumblr.com/)


End file.
